luheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Bonds
Passive pets Players in Lucent Heart are able to boost their character stats and effects by summoning passive pets, these pets range all the way from humble pets to mighty gods of the Grecian Pantheon and other spirit warriors. Passive pets can be split into two different classes Divine bonds and Spiritual Bonds, this article will focus on divine bonds for a list of zodiac bonds either visit the pet section of the mall in game or check the link below. Zodiac Bonds Feeding Passive pets do not have have health or mana limits and cannot sustain damage but they do require feeding. If a pet is hungry for a long period of time, it will go inactive reversing any gains from the summoning. Although most pets warn you when the need to be feed or often a long time before hand it does pay to carry enough food failing to do so can mean your pets go inactive when you need them the most. Feeding a pet the right kinds of food gives the pet exp to go towards leveling when leveled the pets stats and abilities increase in power and sometimes frequency. Starting at level one a divine bond will eat cookies (gained through daily quests) after a time and many cookies a pet will reach level ten. At level ten the pets diet changes meaning it will refuse to eat cookies and instead must be leveled using some of the various kinds of premium cakes available in the mall. Although expensive and time consuming level is the only way to bring out the true power of your pet. Effects In Lucent Heart the effects of a passive pet lasts only as long as the pet remains summoned and feed, when either of these conditions are unfulfilled the benefits gained from the summoning disappear (there are exceptions to this rule that we shall look at later). Passive pets can help their users in four different ways (pet dependent) stat increases, buffing, non-damaging abilities and finally damaging abilities. Knowledge of your pets abilities will allow you to gain the most from your summoning and help in general game play. Stat boosting The majority of passive pets in Lucent heart have the ability when summoned to instantly increase certain stats of the user, the stat will be subtracted again when starved or withdrawn. Depending on the pet chosen and its level different stats may be effected in varying amounts, to make the decision on which pet is best for you it pays to know how the stats effect your game play the main ones are shown below. Some pets also raise other more identifiable stats like fire defense, ranged attack or physical block chance and many others besides these. Buffing A few passive pets have the ability when summoned to buff the user and/or team, unlike many other pets abilities buffs are timed and will only disappear after the timer has run out or it is manually dispelled. Buffs have the ability to boost facets of the non-battle game too like crafting and drop item rates. Non-Damaging Abilities Non-damaging abilities are an often overlooked side to passive pets, unlike buffing non-damaging abilities disappear when the pet is inactive. Among this diverse class of abilities are some very powerful abilities such as healing, speed boosts and rare abilities such as reducing targets hp by 3600 points or reducing the strength of a target by bending time. The benefits to be gain from this class are often overlooked as players turn to pets with damaging abilities. Damaging Abilities By far the most popular and most numerous class are passive pets who have damaging abilities, most of the most expensive highly sort after pets belong to this class. Passive pets with damaging abilities have a varying chance to use their ability every time the user attack again the chance does vary from pet to pet. most of this style of move use damage multipliers based on the user attack or magical attack power making them more powerful the higher the level of the user. The other main style of damaging ability is based on effect damage, these abilities spread their damage over a long period of time, although slow these abilities are not to be overlooked as the collective damage can often outshine straight attacks. Abilities in this class often have an elemental base water, fire, wind ect meaning their effect can vary depending on the defenses of the target. Increasingly we see passive pets being introduced that use drain style damage these abilities siphon hp from a target and to the user often taking a larger chunk of health out of the enemy than a normal attack would. This class although few in number have seen ever increasing usage and may in time rival pure attack pets in popularity. Lucent Heart divine bond list All pets stats below are based off their Level 10 state. Please note that although i have tried to record the stats and abilities of each pet accurately I am human and may have made a mistake please message me i if have and send me a SS of the correct stat so i can fix it. Also a reminder all the pets above are level 10 so they may differ from pets of a different level. Also the tow missing pets Hera and reinforced Apollo will go up asap thanks for your patience. I have not or will I ever claim that i own this information in any way the descriptions ect belong to Suba this entry is for information purposes only. I hope this was helpful and you were able to find a pet you like, have fun playing see you in-game. AzuraX